Conversas Estranhas
by Beautymoon
Summary: One-shots aleatórias com as mais estranhas conversas. Mesmo para personagens de One Piece xD Cap 10: Prison Break. O dia em que Smoker decidiu que odiava aquele sardento flamejante...
1. Assédio Sexual

_One Piece não me pertence. Todos direitos de Eiichiro Oda, o criador._

* * *

Essa estória aconteceu entre a Ilha de Drum e Alabasta

**

* * *

**

**Assédio Sexual**

* * *

- _Isso_ – Zoro apontou para as grades da cela – É tudo culpa _sua_, cozinheiro amoroso!

É verdade que estava na cadeia; é verdade que, estavam rodeados de um monte de grandalhões – que cheiravam _terrivelmente_, aliás- mas, diabos, o rapaz loiro simplesmente _não conseguia_ esconder sua expressão de divertimento.

- E você ainda chama a _mim_ de cozinheiro amoroso, seu _marimo estúpido_! Não se esqueça que nós estamos na _prisão_ porque _você_ foi acusado de assédio sexual. Francamente, Zoro, eu nunca imaginei que você era to tipo _hentai_...

- Cala a boca, sobrancelha!

Apenas para esclarecer as coisas:

Os piratas Mugiwara haviam parado nessa pequena cidade de original nome "Small Town" apenas para re-estocar. Isso porque o capitão estava muito _feliz_ por ter encontrado seu chapéu (perdido no Merry Go fazia três dias). Tal sorte tinha que ser comemorada. E festa significa '_duas semanas inteiras de suprimentos sugados pela boca nervosa e borrachuda de Monkey D. Luffy_'.

Para otimizar tempo, Sanji dividiu a tripulação em "grupo da carne" – esse ficou com Luffy e Nami (o primeiro pelo _óbvio_, a segunda para controlar os gastos do primeiro); "grupo da bebida" – tarefa de Chopper e Usopp e, finalmente, o "grupo dos não-perecíveis" – Sanji e Zoro.

Houve reclamações. O espadachim queria o grupo da bebida (por razões mais do que óbvias), e queria ficar o mais longe possível do cozinheiro (por razões óbvias, pelo menos, para aqueles dois). Contudo, Sanji apontou que _Zoro não consegue andar em linha reta sem se perder_, logo teria que carregar aquele "fardo verde".

Obviamente, o resto da tripulação ficou receoso (afinal Zoro e Sanji dividindo o mesmo espaço de um metro quadrado é certeza de _guerra_), mas, não é como se tivessem escolha. Dos males, o menor...

Tudo transcorreu na mais absoluta paz – sem nenhum osso quebrado, ou dano moral (queira deus) – e eles estavam na calçada, carregando sacolas e mais sacolas de comida, quando uma velha (muito velha) senhora passou ao lado dos rapazes, disse um animado "boa tarde, jovenzinhos", com sua boca quase sem dentes-

- e deixou sua sacola de frutas cair no chão.

Sanji, mesmo que não se sentisse atraído por tal coisa enrugada (quem poderia culpá-lo?) moveu-se pela sua boa vontade e cavalheirismo para ajudar a pobre senhora. Contudo, o marimo troglodita havia largado na frente.

Zoro, provando que podia ser tão educado quanto o _'mellorine'_ retardado, abaixou-se com graça para ajudar à velhinha –

- que pegou em sua bunda.

Repetindo: _Uma velhinha apalpou o bumbum de Roronoa Zoro_.

- Mas, que...DIABOS? O.o

Sanji estava muito ocupado ficando atônito, e Zoro...

- traumatizado pro resto da vida.

E são em situações como essa que alguém nunca deve dizer coisas como "pior do que está, não vai ficar". A velha provou ser mais louca do que já era quando –_ do nada_ – começou a gritar "Socorro!! Pervertido do cabelo verde!!", "Socorro! Assédio sexual!!!" na direção de Zoro e Sanji.

E foi assim que ambos acabaram aqui – a apertada prisão. Os outros companheiros de cela observavam com interesse a intensa discussão, embora mantivessem a distância devido às intensas auras assassinas emanando do loiro para o de cabelo de alga.

-Culpa sua que ficou exibindo a traseira pra uma _velha_, marimo!

-O quê!!! Eu não _exibi_ nada. Aquela lá é louca!!

E de alguma forma, a discussão enveredou para quem era o dono do bumbum mais forte. Éh, _não perguntem_. E estava tão acalorada quanto uma competição de caça, até ser interrompida por um _corajoso_ prisioneiro – que sorria.

"Então, caras, eu não sabia qual era a de vocês, mas, agora está bem claro que são um casal que vive entre tapas e beijos... Diz, _quem é a mulher da relação_?"

Silêncio.

Sanji olhou para Zoro; Zoro olhou para Sanji. Havia um acordo (horrorizado) e silencioso ali:

"Quando dermos o fora daqui, esse dia vai ser levado para o _túmulo_".

* * *

_HI, Piece People!_

_Dando uma breve pincelada. Eu tirei o espaço de uma fic pra publicar one-shots aleatórias, curtas e, em sua maioria, de caráter humorístico. As primeiras estrelas foram Sanji e Zoro. Eu não escrevo yaoi, mas, vai da interpretação de cada um. Eu ando inspirada nesses pequenos contos, ultimamente. Podem crer que vem mais por aí. Embora, não vá fazer promessas. Não levem essas fics a sério. É mais anedota leve de momento. xDDD e, eu sei que o cenário 'prisão'é um tanto clichê, mas... Eu não resisti! xd E não foram pegos pela marinha porque nessa época ainda não tinham recompensa._

_Espero que gostem. Vem maispor aí!_

_JA NE!_

**Moon**


	2. Sobre Ensaboados e Vassouras

_One Piece nao me pertence. Graças a todos os kamis esse mangá foi criado por Eiichiro Oda. Todos os direitos são dele. Esta obra não possuí fins lucrativos. E, se fosse o caso, eu tava falida. xD_

* * *

**Sobre Ensaboados e Vassouradas**

* * *

É verdade que o legendário duelo entre Olhos de Falcão; Mihawk, e o Ruivo; Shanks,terminou com um empate. É também verdade que, Shanks nunca mais ia lutar com o homem dos olhos amarelos do mesmo jeito novamente – não, com um braço a menos.

Entretanto, havia essa pequena coisa... essa pequena (e importante) habilidade na qual o espadachim gênio jamais ia superar seu festeiro rival.

_Beber_.

Ele estava (ainda) na quinta caneca de saquê, e os efeitos já haviam sido consideravelmente devastadores: Quem diria que alguém tão refinado conseguia falar _tão _alto e xingar _daquele jeito_? O ruivo estava pasmo (e olha que isso era alguma coisa). Havia palavrões que nem mesmo _ele_ conhecia.

Saquê realmente operava _milagres_.

E se Mihawk estava na quinta dose, Shanks, por sua vez, estava enchendo a décima sexta caneca.

É claro que ele estava tão bêbado quanto o outro. E daí? Akagami no Shanks bêbado era como uma lei da natureza, já _Taka no me no Mihawk_...

- Então, Mihawk, deixa ver se eu entendi isso direito... Você está dizendo que o todo-poderoso, melhor espadachim do mundo, _perdeu_ pra uma velhinha e sua _vassoura_? Hahahaha!!!

É fato, também, que se alguém quiser que o refinado, quieto espadachim fale (fale muito) tudo o que precisa ser feito é dar-lhe saquê.

Graças a deus só Shanks sabia tal truque. E Mihawk odiava isso! Diabos, _justamente _esse ruivo dos infernos?!! Vencido pelo saquê, protestou, corado.

- Eu não perdi, eu fugi.

- Ah, então é um _frango covarde_! Hahahah!!

- Grrr!! Não é isso! Acontece que minhas espadas estavam longe, e eu estava nu, molhado, e cheio de... _sabão_. Tenta lutar desse jeito, tenta!

Shanks, que não conseguia decidir entre 'rir pra cacete' e ' beber só mais uma', acabou engasgado.

- Cala a boca, ruivo! Se você contar isso pra qualquer um, eu te mato.

- Eu sei.

- E Shanks?

- Hum.

- Você é um retardado.

* * *

Oie!

Mais uma one-shot tosca e infame para exorcisar os espíritos! XDDD Dessa vez, Shanks e Mihawk. Depois daquela cena deles dois bebendo... eu sempre imaginei algo assim. Eis a versão mais "crack" possível daquele encontro. xD Obrigado pelos hits, a review xD, e espero que gostem. Eu particularmente adoro o Shanks, e o Mihwak tbm é demais! Enfim. Bjo e Ja ne

Moon


	3. Usado

_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Eiichiro Oda-sensei! Oi, sensei, me dá um Luffy de presente?8D_

_Alerta de **SPOILER**. Da Saga 'Amazon Lilly' e um pouquinho da atual 'Marineford'_

**

* * *

**

**Usado**

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy estava comendo. – Isso é simplesmente... uma _lei da natureza_?

Comendo_ carn_e. Muita – prossegue-se a normalidade

No navio da mulher mais deslumbrante do mundo – Okay. Apesar disso _também_ ser uma realidade, este narrador que vos fala ainda vai demorar muuuuuuito para se acostumar com essa idéia.

Surreal era o fato de que, Boa Hancock estava para desmaiar de novo -

- **de amor**.

"Ele é tão kawaii!!"

Pensava a mulher, ao observar o objeto de sua paixão enfiar um enooorrrme pedaço de carne na boca, engoli-lo de uma vez, arrotar e proceder em sua risada aguda. _Éh, muito charmoso, de fato._

- Luffy?

-Hum?

-Você poderia... fazer _aquela coisa_ pra mim?

Silêncio mórbido**. Luffy parou de comer. **Simplesmente. Parou**.**

- Aquela... – engoliu o seco – _coisa_?

- Sim. É que faz tanto tempo e –

- Mas, eu estou com fome! – ele choramingou

- Você pode comer depois

- E cansado. – insistiu

- Eu te faço uma massagem. Por favor, Luffy, _faz_!

O capitão Mugiwara suspirou cansado. Okay, ela o ajudara a penetrar Impel Down. Okay, ela salvara sua vida duas vezes **_E_** conseguiu as chaves das algemas de Ace. Luffy estava mesmo muito grato. Contudo...

_Tudo tem limite!!!_

Estava decidido. Essa ia ser a última. Ele faria e depois correria de volta para sua tripulação. Pelo menos, Nami e Robin não _abusavam_ desse jeito de seu corpo.

A imperatriz sabia que estava pedindo um tantinho demais. Mas, não podia evitar! Era impossível controlar suas urgências!

_Boa Hancock simplesmente não podia resistir o corpo de Monkey D. Luffy_. Ponto final.

- Ta bem, vou fazer!

Mas, antes mesmo de ela começar a comemorar, ele a interrompeu:

-Mas, você tem que me dar cinco vezes mais carne! Esse é o único jeito que meu corpo vai agüentar..._isso_!

- Prometo – sorriu docemente – Agora. _Faça_!

"Me sinto tão usado..."

_**GEAR THIRD!**_

E depois que suas mãos se tornaram de gigante, todo o corpo do jovem D. se transformou naquele _Chibi Monkey D. Luffy_ que todos conhecemos bem.

"Tããããããaaaaooooooo lindo!!!!"

- Oi, pára de me agarrar, eu não consigo comer, oi!

O pobre Luffy em miniatura tentava agarrar um pedaço de carne, fora do alcance de suas pequenas mãozinhas... Boa, por sua vez, conseguira _pegá-lo de jeito_. E quem pode culpá-la? _Ninguém_ resiste ao Chibi Luffy!

Mas, chibi Luffy estava triste, porque a carne estava longe. Foi aí, que ele fez a maior carinha de cachorro abandonado. Com olhos pedintes, bico e tudo e mais.

Aquilo foi demais para a imperatriz pirata.

- Droga!!! – chibi Luffy agitava as mãozinhas, ao lado de uma desmaiada Hancock – Por que isso _sempre_ acontece?!!

* * *

_Oie!_

_Mais uma one-shot sem compromisso pra vocês! Eu tenho que dizer, essa uma cena que eu TOTALMENTE vejo acontecendo. Claro, se ignorarmos aquele capítulo 574. ¬¬ Hehehe, não pensaram besteira no início, pensaram? É que, tipo, a Hancock do manga, apesar de toda sensualidade, é um tanto inocente em relação ao Luffy. Aí pensei; se ela já se derrete só dele acertar seu nome, imagina vendo aquele chibi Luffy, kawaii até as últimas? Hehehe, deu nisso. Espero que estejam bem 'In character', apesar do humor._

**Andro-no-hana**, **Fabijedi **e **Bee swift**,muito obrigado pelas reviews carinhosas. Espero que gostem desse com Luffy (eu, particularmente, ADORO o Luffy). E a vocês que só leram e não mandaram review... continuem lendo! xD A fic é de todos nós.

Bjo e Ja ne

Moon


	4. Crossovers Estranhos

_Esse disclaimer vai sair quilométrico hoje...Vamos lá!_ **One Piece**, **Naruto**, **Bleach**, **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**, **Dragon Ball**, **Death Note**, **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco**, **Inuyasha**, **Rurouni Kenshin**, **Fairy Tail**, **Yu Yu Hakusho**, **Os Simpsons**, **Prison Break,** **Piratas do Caribe,** **Final Fantasy **e **Street Fighter** _obviamente, NÃO me pertencem. Direitos dos seus respectivos autores e blah blah blah..._

_Contém **SPOILERS **- a maioria de One Piece, mesmo. Nada que vá estragar seu anime favorito. Bem...acho que é só. Divirtam-se! ^^_

* * *

**Conversas Estranhas (Versão Crossover)**

* * *

'Vamos ver... Por que vocês, caras, senhorita, não conseguem serem legais com seus irmãos mais novos?'

'Não pergunte, _sardento'_

'Você é claramente uma _anomalia_ no universo dos animes'

'óò'

**Ace**, **Itachi** (Naruto), **Saga** (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), **Byakuya** (Bleach), **Sesshoumaru** (Inuyasha) e **Bianchi** (Hitman Reborn) – sobre irmandade.

* * *

'Por que você usa máscara, Duval?'

'Porque existe um cartaz de um pirata PROCURADO com o meu rosto nele. E eu nem sou pirata! E quanto a você, Kakashi?'

'Ah, eu uso porque tenho hemorragia nasal toda vez que leio Icha Icha'

**Hatake Kakashi** (Naruto) e **Duval** – sobre máscaras

* * *

'Meu nome é Monkey D. Dragon'

'Oh!Você é algum primo distante do Shen Long?xD'

'...'

**Goku** e **Dragon** – sobre...dragões.

* * *

'Eu to dizendo, são _esferas do dragão_!'

'_Kintama_!'

'_Esferas do dragão_!'

**Goku**, **Luffy** e **Dragon** – sobre esferas, dragões, e _trocadilhos de duplo sentido_.

* * *

'KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!'

'HIKEN!!!'

- **Ace** wins

* * *

'Eu deixei meus amigos para ir atrás do meu irmão, com a ajuda de uma personagem-serpente'

'Eu também!8D'

**Uchiha Sasuke** e **Monkey D. Luffy** – sobre _Shounen Jump_

* * *

'Você é bom, eu admito, mas, te falta estilo'

**Aizen** para **Barba Negra** – sobre ser um vilão estiloso.

* * *

'E as sereias não usam calcinha!!!!'

**Sanji**, **Shunsui** (Bleach), **Miroku** (Inuyasha), **Jiraya** (Naruto) e **mestre Kame** (Dragon Ball) – sobre conjunta hemorragia nasal.

* * *

'Eu passei a maior parte da série tentando ensinar um retardado como ser mais poderoso. E eu _nem vou falar_ do pouco foco na minha personagem...'

'Eu sei como você se sente, cara'

'Um brinde a isso! Bwahahahahaha!'

**Hatake Kakashi** (Naruto), **Urahara Kisuke** (Bleach) e **Monkey D. Garp** – sobre sempre se fu…nessa mer…!

* * *

'Chidori!'

'Chidori Nagashi!'

'EL THOR!'

- **Enel** wins

* * *

'Você também tem _Sharingan_?'

'Isso é de comer?'

'...'

**Hatake Kakashi** e **Sanji** – sobre olho esquerdo

* * *

'A minha é maior!'

'De jeito nenhum! A _minha_ é maior!'

'Huh, mas a minha é mais _grossa_!'

'A minha é maior _E_ mais grossa!'

'A minha vale por três'

**Kenshin** (Rurouni Kenshin), **Inuyasha**, **Cloud Striffe** (Final Fantasy), **Kisame** (Naruto) e **Roronoa Zoro** – sobre espadas

* * *

'Oi,_Taka no me_, o que você está fazen...'

'Aaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!'

**Mihakw** – sobre ser deixado de fora do clubinho dos espadachins.

* * *

'E daí que você é uma fênix também? Consegue fazer _isso_?'

**Marco** para **Ikki de fênix **(Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) – sobre exibir suas penas

* * *

'Minha barba é maior que a sua!'

'Ahm, Yamamoto-san, você _sabe_ que o 'hige' no meu nome quer dizer 'bigode', não sabe?'

'...'

'Gurararararararara'

**Edward Newgate** e **Yamamoto** (Bleach) – sobre confundir barba com bigode.

* * *

'Oh!Eu não sabia que você tinha irmão também, Jimbei!xD'

'O.O'

**Ace** e **Jimbei** – sobre **Kisame **(Naruto) – sobre _miopia_ de um sardento

* * *

'Eu estou dizendo, o meu é maior...vaca!'

'Você é cega, sua velha caída estúpida? O _meu_ é maior!'

'Aff! Vocês não são práticas. Só tem um jeito de descobrir isso. Ei, meninooooosssss...'

**Tsunade **(Naruto),** Boa** **Hancok **e **Matsumoto **(Bleach) – sobre seios

* * *

'THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!'

'RAIKIRI!!!'

- **Kakashi** wins

* * *

'Cara, que corte de cabelo _ridículo_!'

Comandante da primeira divisão do Shirohige, **Marco** a Fênix (ou, cabeça de abacaxi) - sobre o cabelo de **Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

'Ele é fofo, não é? n.n'

**Tenten** (Naruto) – sobre **Pandaman**! xD

* * *

'Eles deviam aprender com esses carinhas piratas, sabe?'

'Totalmente'

'Como Hokage, eu vou fazer isso virar _lei _nesta vila!'

'_Totalmente_!!! *.*'

**Todas as mulheres de Konoha** (Naruto) ao verem **Ace** passar (obviamente sem camisa) – sobre a péssima escolha de (muitas) roupas dos ninjas da vila da Folha.

* * *

'Meu filho tem vergonha de mim'

'O meu me bate..._toda hora_!'

'Meu mais velho me assassinou'

'O meu me odeia'

'Mas, você meio que merece isso, cara...'

'Eu sei'

**Hatake Sakumo** (Naruto), **Kurosaki Isshin** (Bleach), **Uchiha Fugaku** (Naruto) e **Gol D. Roger **– sobre filhos ingratos

* * *

'Eu não sei do que vocês reclamam tanto. Eu pus uma besta de nove caudas dentro do meu filho e, ainda assim, ele quer ser como eu quando crescer!8D'

'Se manda!'

'Isso mesmo!'

'¬¬'

**Yondaime Hokage** (Naruto) – sobre ser expulso da convenção dos pais desprezados

* * *

'Meu irmão mais velho é um total _Zé ruela_!'

'Eu o odeio!'

'Eu não posso ver minha irmã mais velha, que eu já _passo mal_'

...

'Ei! Vocês vão comer esse _bife_?'

**Uchiha Sasuke**, **Kanon de Gêmeos** (cavaleiros do Zodíaco), **Kuchiki Rukia** (Bleach), **Inuyasha**, **Hayato Gokudera** (Hitman Reborn) e **Monkey D. Luffy** – sobre irmãos mais velhos

* * *

'MEU CHAPÉU É MELHOR QUE O DE VOCÊS!'

**Urahara**, **Shunsui**, **Mihawk**, **Ace** e **Luffy** – sobre discussão inútil.

* * *

'Então foi você que apresentou Sanji a _aquele_ livro?'

'Ah... sim?'

'Eu vou te matar! Mas... posso ver seu rosto antes? *.*'

'o.õ'

**Hatake Kakashi** e **Nami** – sobre não resistir ver o rosto do sensei sem máscara. Todas nós te entendemos...

* * *

'Então... você é um homem-_borracha_, seu irmão é feito de _fogo_, aquela linda dama ali pode transformar qualquer coisa em _pedra_, e o tal Bigode Branco...'

'É Barba Branca.'

'Foi o que eu disse. O grandalhão ali tem o poder de _destruir_ _o mundo com as próprias mãos_? Há...haha....Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!'

'òó'

**Jack Sparrow** batendo um papo com **Luffy**– sobre morrer de rir.

* * *

'Vocês vão morrer de _câncer no pulmão_!'

'Não interessa!'

'Fumar causa _impotência sexual_!'

'...'

**Naruto** para **Asuma**, **Smoker** e **Sanji** – sobre jogarem fora os cigarros.

* * *

'Eu vou ser o maior chefe da máfia!'

'Eu vou ser Hokage!'

'Eu vou ser o Rei dos piratas!'

'...'

**Tsuna** (Hitman Reborn), **Naruto**, **Luffy** e **Ichigo** (Bleach) – sobre objetivos de vida

* * *

'Ei, mocinha, eu tenho essa bússola mágica que aponta para onde eu quiser...'

'Eu sei, sei...E um amigo que transporta as almas pro outro mundo. Hahahaha!!!'

**Nami** – sobre **Capitão Jack Sparrow** – sobre cantada mal sucedida

* * *

'Eu me infiltrei numa prisão de segurança máxima só para salvar meu _irmão-mais-velho-prestes-a-ser-executado.'_

'Nem me fale!'

**Monkey D. Luffy** e **Michael Scoffield** (Prison Break) – sobre irmãos mais velhos problemáticos.

* * *

'Eu vou dominar o mundo!'

'Zehahahaha!'

'Huahuahuahuaha!'

'Mwuahahahahahaha!'

**Madara** (Naruto), **Marshal D. Teach**, **Aizen** (Bleach), e **George W. Bush** – sobre dominação mundial

* * *

'Oi, eu sou Goku!'

'Comida!'

'Dattebayo!'

**Goku**, **Luffy** e **Naruto** – sobre protagonistas barulhentos

* * *

'Como ele consegue dormir no meio de uma refeição _E_ uma conversa?!!'

'Oi, Shikamaru, acorda! _Nós estamos sob ataque_!!!'

'Só mais 5 minutinhos...'

'Zzzzzzzzzzzz....'

**Ace**, **Shikamaru** (Naruto), **Aokiji**, **Sanosuke** (Rurouni Kenshin) – sobre sonecas inapropriadas

* * *

'É um...'

'É dooooois....'

'É TRÊS!!!'

**Luffy** e **Goku** – sobre histórica competição de quem come mais.

* * *

'Eu matei minha família inteira quando tinha 13 anos...'

'Eu quase matei todos os delinqüentes da vila quando criança...'

'Eu botei fogo nas calças do meu pai ao acabar de nascer'

'Uau.'

'...'

**Portgas D. Ace**, **Uchiha Itachi** e **Bart Simpson** – sobre crianças pestes

* * *

'_Sexy no jutsu_! Oi, sai de cima mim seu...pervertido!'

**Naruto** – sobre **Sanji** – sobre estar apaixonado

* * *

'Você é mais sexy?'

'Sim'

'Mais forte?'

'Sim'

'Mais 'cool''?

'Sim'

'Mais amado pelas fangirls?'

'Com certeza!'

'Vocês têm sardas?'

'...'

**Portgas D. Ace** – sobre ser o único sardento na SIMVMSMF (Sociedade de Irmãos Mais Velhos Mais Sexys e Mais Fortes) O.õ

* * *

'Eu to dizendo, Raito, Shinigamis usam _espadas_!'

'Não. Eles usam _cadernos_.'

'Ui, _que meda_!'

'Shinigami, ou não, ele só tem um nome; _Ema-daioh_'

'Parem com essa palhaçada! Ele usa uma _foice_, e _eu_ tenho o poder de invocá-lo!'

'Dá pra parar com essa conversa, pessoal? Eu tenho _medo_ dessas coisas!'

'Hunt! Falou o _esqueleto morto-vivo_...'

**Ichigo**, **Raito** (Death Note), **Goku**, **Yondaime** e **Brook** – sobre o outro mundo

* * *

'Tatuagem?'

'Confere.'

'Corpo sexy?'

'Confere.'

'Cabelo grande?'

'Oi! Pelo menos não sou careca. Sardas?'

'...'

'Droga! Isso _sempre_ acontece!'

**Shiryu** (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), **Abarai Renji** (Bleach) e **Portgas D. Ace** – sobre a sociedade dos sexy-tatuados-cabeludos-de-anime.

* * *

'Nós quase matamos um ao outro tantas vezes! Isso nos torna, tipo, _melhores amigos_!'

**Jiraya**, **Orochimaru**, **Sasuke**, **Naruto**, **Goku**, **Vegeta**, **Roger**, **Newgate** e **Garp** – sobre amizade de anime.

* * *

'Oh, meu deus, você é _pior_ que o idiota narcoléptico!'

Alguém – sobre **Gray Fullbuster** (Fairy Tail) conseguir andar menos vestido do que Ace. Feito e tanto!

* * *

'Oi, cabelinho de fogo!!

'Cabelo de fogo, meu rabo! Uive, _Zabimaru_!'

'_Rose Wip_!'

'_Thunderbolt Tempo_!'

'_Sabaku Kyuu_!'

**Renji**, **Kurama** (Yu Yu Hakusho), **Nami** e **Gaara** (Naruto) – sobre ruivos em geral

* * *

'Belo corte de cabelo!'

**Nara Shikamaru** (cabeça de abacaxi) sobre **Marco** (outra cabeça de abacaxi)

* * *

'Quanto você quer pelo caderno? Tem _um certo alguém_ que eu preciso matar...'

**Vegeta**, **Sasuke** e **Akainu** – sobre Death Note

* * *

'_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!'

'Demais! Você também comeu uma Akuma no Mi?'

'Dá pra colocar isso no Ramen?'

'...Acho que sim!xD'

**Uzumaki Naruto** e **Monkey D. Luffy** – sobre _que diabos_?

* * *

'Inteligência é o novo 'sexy''

**Nara Shikamaru** e **Nico Robin** – sobre sexy alto nível de QI

* * *

'_Byakugan_!'

'Quem me dera ter um desse...'

**Sanji** – sobre **Neji** (Naruto) – sobre olhos quem vêem através de _qualquer coisa_.

* * *

'Eu posso matar coisas apenas com meu dedo!'

'Entre pro clube, amigão...'

**Rob Lucci**, **Tsunade** e **Yusuke Urameshi** (Yu Yu Hakusho) – sobre clichê

* * *

'Todo poder aos loiros!

'YEAH!'

'Oi, vocês dois não são loiros de verdade!!'

'Claro que sou!'

'Vermes insolentes!

_(Super Sayajin 2. Grande destruição)_

'...'

'Okaaaay. Pra que brigar por isso, ne?'

**Naruto**, **Sanji**, **Goku **e **Vegeta **- sobre poder loiro. _E ai dos vermes insolentes que não concordarem!!! _òó

* * *

'Kame Hame Há!'

'Rasengan!'

'Hadouken!'

'Leigan!'

'...'

**Monkey D. Luffy** - sobre ser um protagonista de anime _sem _ter um poder azul clichê. GO! GOMU GOMU! XD

* * *

_Oh...my...god! Meus neurônios tão derretendo de tanta porcaria escrita por centímetro de fic. xD Capítulo extremamente aleatório, nonsense, **nonsense até dizer chega**! Como diz o título 'Crossover estranhos'. Dá pra ver direitinho quem diz o quê, ne? Ta bem na cara! 8D Eu misturei, basicamente, animes, mas, em alguns teve personagens de filmes/desenhos/videogames... Se vocês gostarem e se surgirem mais idéias loucas, é claro, eu faço uma segunda parte. xD Eu me diverti a beça escrevendo. Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo. E, não se preocupem, logo, logo, coloco mais uma One Shot (totalmente One Piece, desta vez) aqui. _

_OBS: Só pra enfatizar, não levem esta fic a sério. PRINCIPALMENTE este capítulo quatro! Eu sei que estão todos completamente OOC, mas, vamos partir da premissa que tudo o que foi escrito está no mundo da 'impossibilidade', sendo que esses crossovers são todos muito...impossíveis?xD Esse capítulo só tem um objetivo: fazer rir._

_Eu creio que todos estão bem familiarizados com todas as persongens mencionadas. Talvez, não o **'Scoffield' **- da série americana _**'Prison Break' **_que, eu _fortemente _recomendo_. _Quem conhece a série deve ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu: "Oda andou vendo muito Prison Break xD"_

_E, também, com _**Gray Fullbuster**_. Ele é de um mangá chamado _**'Fairy Tail' **_- o mangá já tem quase 200 capítulos, mas, o anime ainda é bem novinho no cenário. É bem engraçado, a grafia lembra _muito _One Piece e, _detalhe_, o autor, Hiro Mashima, já fez parte da equipe do Oda! xD Pois é, vale a pena conferir._

_É isso pessoal. Até o próximo! Arigato, **Fabijedi **e **Bee-swift**. Amei suas reviews fofas pelo último capítulo. Pois é... Chibi Luffy é irresistivel mesmo! E, como eu disse; eu vejo TOTALMENTE a Hancok fazendo aquilo! xD_

_Eu contei até quarenta 'diálogos' acima, mas, na edição me veio mais na cabeça e eu resolvi dar valor ao impulso. xD Digam seus favoritos. Bjo e Ja ne_

**Moon**


	5. Discussão dos Crackers

One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Eiichiro Oda. Sério, se o homem descobre que tem uma brasileira escrevendo tamanha '_zé-noncisse'_. xD, ele ia ter uma síncope. u.u

* * *

**Discussão dos "Crackers"**

* * *

Aquele era um lugar muito importante; o escritório do homem mais poderoso da marinha, Almirante Sengoku. Aqui é o lugar onde preços de recompensas de bandidos infames foram ajustados (Sejam os onipresentes Roger e Newgate, ou as novas dores de cabeça como Kid, Law e, _a pior de todas_, Monkey D. Luffy), Shichibukais escolhidos, execuções divulgadas, prisões ordenadas e promoções concedidas (e recusadas). Sem falar das discussões sobre a política do mundo, que aconteciam todo santo dia.

_(Culpa daquele maldito Dragon. Mas, isso fica pra outra hora.)_

Bem, Sengoku supôs que essa _era_ uma discussão. Ainda que não fosse sobre política.

- Eu to dizendo, Sengoku. '_Cream Cracker Tradicional'_ é muito melhor do que essa porcaria que você ingere – e pra enfatizar, Garp enfiou, de uma vez só, três enormes biscoitos em sua boca, que estava já parcialmente cheia, do saco grande em sua mão – Viu? Muito mais gostoso!

Soou mais como _'muncho maisf vostofo'_ mas Sengoku era pós-graduado na arte de decifrar o que Monkey D. Garp dizia com a boca cheia (principalmente de biscoito) já que ele praticamente o via diariamente.

- Você está apenas se entupindo de carboidratos e sódio, macaco idiota.

Okay, o homem não estava errado.

- Mas, _por que_ fibras??? – o vice -almirante exclamou frustrado – Ele tem... – parou e leu a embalagem nas mãos do outro – ...Sete tipos de semente?!! _Que diabos_?!!

- É _saudável_.

- Oh, é claro que é... Para um _pássaro_! xD

Uma veia saltou da testa do Almirante de frota.

- Você ta virando um pássaro, Sengoku? Bwahahahahah!!!

Uma segunda veia saltou da testa do almirante.

- Que há com essa cara amarrada, homem? Sério, parece até minha sogra com prisão de ventre e... Eeeei!!! Você está comendo biscoito de _fibra _porque não está conseguindo fazer o _número dois_!!! Bwahahahahahahah!!!

- O QUÊ!!!

- É por causa do estresse. Quando a velha (que deus _não _a tenha) ficava brava, ela reclamava de intestino preso.

Massageando a têmpora, Sengoku conseguiu não gritar, xingar, nem descer o sarrafo em seu 'mui' amigo. Yeah, o 'Buda' era mesmo muito zen.

De repente, um oficial entrou no escritório tão abruptamente, que os chefes pularam de susto.

- Sengoku-sei! Más notícias! Monkey D. Luffy está nesse momento no arquipélago de Shabondy! Ele socou um Tenryuubito!

Silêncio.

O oficial ficou apenas olhando muito confuso de Garp, que ria como um retardado e Sengoku que, com toda a calma do mundo, deu uma ordem muito estranha.

- Poderia me trazer mais uns dez sacos de '_Cream Cracker __**Extra Fibra'**_?

* * *

_Oi! Devido a rapidez entre o lançamento do capítulo 4 e 5, vou responder suas reviews aqui hoje. n.n_

**Tenshi Oni:** Obrigado mesmo! É feita pra rir mesmo. Siiiim, Prison Break é demais! E eu PRECISO ver 'Supernatural'. Mas,vê, nas horas vagas eu to concentrada no anime 'Reborn!' que, eu também recomendo. xD As sardas do Ace, realmente, são tudo de bom (além de uma inspiração para o humor) Espero que goste deste cap. 5. Bjo!

**bee swift**: Hehehe, sempre que vejo Ace e Luffy, eu acabo lembrando dos outros irmãos mais velhos tiranos. Aí, deu nisso! xD Eu mesma ri a beça com a sacada do Jimbei-Kisame. Vai dizer que não lembra? xD Siiiiim, FairyTail é bom (tirando os excessos no protagonismo) e engraçado. E se você fizer fic do Gray-tudo-de-gostoso-Fullbuster, me avisa, okay? Eu mesma tenho vontade de fazer, só que to cheia de fics por aí, não quero me enrolar mais. Brigadão pela review. Bjo!

**Giovana:** Po,valeu pela dica. Às vezes, mesmo editando, a gente sempre esquece de alguma coisa, e fica uns erros de digitação. Eu tento evitar o máximo possível, e gosto quando os erros são mostrados. Eu acho que Luffy é a personagem que dá pra fazer par com todas e, ao mesmo tempo, nenhuma. Até agora o 'canon' é LuffyxBoa. E, esses one-shots nem são tão focados no romance. É que eu realmente vejo a Boa toda derretida pelo chibi Luffy! 8D E, sim, esse capítulo 4 foi, em resumo, uma totale exploração dos clichês nos animes. Hehehe! Obrigado pela review. Se ler esse capítulo 5, espero que goste. Bjo!

**Fabijedi:** Um pouquinho de nonsense para lavar nossas almas do 'angst' de 'Crônicas', ne? Ai, que bom que gostou! Afinal, Jack Sparrow também é um capitão pirata. Eu TINHA que fazer uma cena dele com Luffy! Quanto a SIMVMSMF, sim, a intenção foi zoar o anime e, nós, fãs. Eu ADORO um irmão mais velho. E o Ace é meu favorito, porque é o menos clichê. E pelas sardas! xD Pode crer se pintar mais idéias de crossover, vou compilar tudo e fazer uma parte dois. Eu também estou aberta à idéias. Muito obrigado pelas review. Espero que goste deste cap. 5. Bjo!

* * *

_Agora, sim, Oi pessoal! ^^_

_Bem, one-shot curtinha. Aquele capítulo quatro foi algo fora do comum (em todos os sentidos). Dessa vez, abordei Garp E Sengoku. Só pra dizer; Eu SEMPRE quis escrever sobre eles dois, e com humor. Não sei de vocês, mas, eu vejo o Garp fazendo esse tipo de comentário. E, apesar do nonsense, é baseado no manga. Garp está sempre coemndo biscoito. xD Acho que de todas, até agora, essa foi a cena mais nonsense. Eu descobri que gosto muito de escrever com o Garp. Ele é uma personagem profunda para Angst, e perfeita (leve, sem noção, irreverente) na hora do humor._

_Viva o nosso jiji!!!! xD_

_Espero que gostem. Bjo e Ja ne_

Moon


	6. Soneca

_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Eiichiro Oda. Aqui, na fanfiction, a gente só se diverte. xD_

_Apesar de tratar-se de Ace e a tripulação do Shirohige, não conto esse capítulo como spoiler. Podem ler relaxados^^_

* * *

**Lugares estranhos para se tirar uma soneca.**

* * *

Marco, capitão da primeira divisão dos piratas do Barba Branca, resolveu dar uma inspecionada na enfermaria do navio, pela manhã – Certamente, aquele gaki do Punhos de Fogo estava lá, sendo tratado, _de novo_. Nenhuma surpresa. Essa era a... 57° tentativa de 'assassinar o velhote do Shirohige!'?

Ah, tanto faz. O homem fênix era muito conhecido por sua eficiência e serenidade. O que era verdade. Contudo, quando abriu a porta da sala da enfermeira, nada podia prepará-lo para - **ISSO**!

"Que porrx?!!!"

Ele _realmente_ teve que usar todo seu poderoso _haki_, a fim de controlar-se e não assassinar um _certo sardento _neste momento. Pensando uma segunda vez, seria muito melhor matar Ace com suas próprias mãos – _antes que o oyaji faça isso pessoalmente_.

- Punhos de Fogo! Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?!!

Ele apontou estressado para o garoto, cujo rosto ele não podia ver – já que estava claramente _enterrado_ entre os seios de uma das enfermeiras loiras gostosas de seu capitão.

"O gaki ta morto!"

- Marco-sama! – a mulher exclamou – Não é nada do que você está pensando!

Por que as pessoas _sempre_ falavam isso nesse tipo de situação, onde tudo o que se fala só piora tudo mais, Marco nunca ia saber. O estranho é que a mulher parecia mesmo preocupada e – infernos - até sincera. E por que diabos ela tava falando com aquela voz tão..._sussurrada_?

O comandante da primeira divisão, claramente, esqueceu de abaixar o volume da sua própria voz.

- Eu não estou pensando, estou vendo! –rugiu – Você sabe muito bem que não está aqui no MobyDick pra..._isso_! E ele nem é um pirata do Barba Branca ainda!

_Ainda_. Marco, oyaji, e toda a tripulação apenas _sabiam _que o Ace gaki ia ceder, tornando-se logo parte do grupo. Bem, ele pensou, pelo menos antes – **disso**!

-Pare de gritar, por favor! O garoto está muito cansado.

Cansado.

_Cansado_.

_**CANSADO**_?

'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!' – esse seria o sonoro ronco de Ace, abafado por, bem, seios.

- Que diabos! O moleque está dormindo??? O.O

Ele sempre soube que Ace era um garotinho beeeeem problemático, mas – _que diabos_?

Irritado, Marco passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e suspirou.

- Okay...Você se importa de me explicar porque, infernos, esse garoto dormiu...nos seus seios?

A loira gostosa corou, mas, relatou o que ocorrera assim mesmo.

- Bem, eu ia aplicar uma injeção local no braço, o menino resmungou que 'tudo bem'. Você sabe como ele é cabeça- dura quando recebe nossa ajuda e... – viu Marco perdendo a paciência – O menino Ace disse que estava muito cansado e, aí, do nada, ele dormiu –

- _nos meus peitinhos!_ – foi deixado implícito.

-Inacreditável. E por quanto tempo vocês estão... desse jeito?

- Meia hora, senhor.

- Meia...hora?!!! Cabeça oca, você faz alguma idéia do que poderia acontecer se você fosse pega por outra pessoa? E por que você simplesmente não acordou o gaki, sua idiota!

- Eu tentei, mas, ele não se mexe.

"E eu não tive coragem!" – também não foi verbalizado

Algum silêncio. Talvez, por causa da bizarrice de toda aquela situação; uma loira gostosa, com um gaki com a cara enfiada em seus seios, enquanto conversa com 'só' Marco, a Fênix.

- Claramente, você não se esforçou tanto assim.

Quando ela realizou o que comandante ia fazer, já era tarde demais.

- ACORDA SEU MOLEQUE!

Ow! Isso era quase tão ruim quanto o 'Punho do Amor' do vô, refletiu Ace, ainda só meio-acordado. Olhou para baixo e descobriu porque em seu sono havia sentido tudo tão..._macio_ e _quentinho_.

- Que porrx?!!!

Houve muitos pedidos de desculpas, bochechas coradas, mais 'punhos do amor: versão Marco' (pra ter certeza de que o gaki acordara de vez) e etc etc...

Quando duas semanas se passaram, e nenhuma tentativa de 'assassinar o velhote' foi relatada, Marco achou que isso significava _progresso_. O moleque sardento nem o chamava mais de 'cabeça de abacaxi'. Mas, aí, alguém fez um comentário de mau gosto acerca da tatuagem de Ace - esse alguém sendo Teach.

- Ei, aquele não é o Ace com o machado gigante de novo... tentando assassinar oyaji?

CRASH!!

- Ele caiu no mar. Alguém! Ajuda!

Ah, o gaki estava de volta.

* * *

_Oie!_

_Mais uma one-shot-sem-noção-fresquinha pra vocês! Desde que comecei essa fic, eu pensei numa cena de Ace tirando um de seus 'cochilos' pela primeira vez, no navio do Barba Branca. Minha primeira idéia foi fazer algo semelhante aquela clássica cena do episódio 94 (95?) em Alabasta. Mas, talvez por já conhecer bem, não achei que seria tão engraçado. Foi aí que pensei... o Ace só se mete em furada (fato mais que comprovado por Oda) aí pensei mais um pouquinho num lugar estranho (e constrangedor) pra ele pegar no sono. E acabou dando NISSO. xD _

_Apesar do caráter totalmente humorístico, minha intenção não foi fazer um Ace safado e garanhão, que tantas fics por aí retratam. Sinceramente, não vejo base pra isso no mangá. Na fic ele é apenas o nosso Ace de sempre, que acabou dormindo no pior/melhor lugar do mundo. xD E coloquei o Marco porque, bem...eu ADORO ele. Heheh. Punhos do Amor versão Marco: Porque, sei lá, eu vejo o loiro como uma figura ' Garp' ali naquele navio, em relação ao Ace. Ou então, dessa vez, Ace fosse o irmãozinho mais novo de Marco, sabem? É, bem por aí...xD_

_Espero que gostem! Semana que vem tem mais! Mandem suas reviews com suas opiniões. Vocês são meu ' termômetro' de qualidade. Bjo e Ja ne_

**Moon**


	7. Da Família

_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Eiichiro Oda, dono do melhor mangá do mundo, que a cada semana fica melhor. xD_

_Sem alerta de Spoiler hoje. Podem ler tranquilos...n.n_

* * *

**Da família**

* * *

Aquele dia, desde as cinco horas da manhã em que o despertador resolveu errar no tempo, até a perda de sua caixa de charutos, provou-se uma _merda_. Ainda nem era a hora do almoço, e Smoker já queria que a noite chegasse. Como se não bastasse, a falha na captura daquele _maldito_ moleque fez com que a papelada _multiplicasse_ do dia pra noite.

**Brrrrrrrrrrrr! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrng!**

Ah, agora era o den den mushi. Com a sorte deste capitão, boa notícia não podia ser.

- Capitão Smoker – grunhiu na linha

- Óh, finalmente achei você, gaki!

_Oh, céus_... De todas as pessoas- Vice-Almirante Garp. Smoker falara com o homem apenas duas ou três vezes, no quartel general. O suficiente para reconhecer aquela – Bwahahaha! – voz _em qualquer lugar_.

-Não venha com essas formalidades, garoto. Eu tenho negócios sérios a tratar com você.

Agora, _isso_ chamou a atenção do sonolento oficial.

- Eu ouvi um relatório. É verdade que você quase conseguiu capturar um pirata novato em Loguetown... Monkey D. Luffy?

_Oh, não me lembre..._

- Sim... senhor.

- Sério? Isso é _demais_!

Mas... hein? O herói da marinha o estava cumprimentando pela sua _falha_? Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- É porque ele é meu neto.

Silêncio mórbido.

- O QUÊ?!! O.O

- Oh. Acho que eu não devia ter falado isso, ne? Bwahahahahaha! Bem, como eu dizia, Luffy é meu neto, e eu ouvi que você está indo para Alabasta para pegá-lo.

- É verdade, senhor.

- Bwahahahahaha! Boa sorte! Você vai precisar, já que vai passar _o resto da vida_ perseguindo aquela peste. Igual eu e Roger.

-Hein?

- De qualquer forma, meus parabéns. Eu gosto do seu estilo, gaki. Já que você vai correr atrás de Luffy,você sabe, _pra sempre_, isso fará de você, tipo, _parte da família_!

Por algum motivo, aquela declaração fez Smoker ficar _furioso_.

- FAMÍLIA!! – rugiu, seguindo o conselho de Garp e, definitivamente, esquecendo a hierarquia – Não fale coisas assim, como se eu fosse um irmão mais velho daquele borrachudo irritante!

- Oh? Não, não... Você ta mais pra '_tio Smoker'_. Ah! E falando em _Irmão mais velho_... se você, por acaso, esbarrar no Ace, diz para aquele neto ingrato que ele devia, pelo menos, mandar um _cartão no natal_! Francamente, essas crianças de hoje em dia...

O den den mushi continuou – Bwahahaha! – tagarelando, enquanto Smoker procurava a janela mais próxima, de onde poderia se jogar.

* * *

_Yo!_

Pois é, mais uma conversa estranha. Desta vez entre Smoker e GARP. Sério, esse vovô está seriamente tomando um enorme espaço no meu coração. xD Ele é tão divertido de escrever! Essa cena é fictícia, claro, mas, se passa dias depois de Luffy e seu bando terem fugido de Loguetown. É mais uma que eu, tipo, vejo TOTALMENTE acontecendo! Afinal, nós sabemos que Garp foi 'doido' suficiente de dizer pra todo mundo de quem Luffy era filho. Ou seja, falar pra Smoker quem é seu netinho, nem é grande coisa em comparação. xD

Como sempre, nonsense, porém com o esforço do 'In Character'. Afinal, Oda criou personagens maravilhosas. Nós, como bons fãs que somos, devemos mantê-los com suas devidas personalidades. Não importa o gênero, e o tamanho da fic. Eu só espero que eu tenha conseguido seguir essa premissa. xD

_Pequeno aviso: 'Crônicas' continua firme e forte. Contudo, tenho fics de outros fandons para atualizar. Fics que estão MUITO atrasadas. Logo, 'Crônicas' tardará, mas, chegará. xD_

Bjos e Ja ne! _Reviews onegai?_

**Moon**


	8. Crossovers Estranhos VS 20

_One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Dragon Ball Z, Kuroshitsuji, Gintama, Hitman Reborn, Piratas do Caribe, Liga da Justiça, e outros HQ's e filmes citados não me pertencem. Só para citar o óbvio. xD_

_Obs 1: Como na Versão 1, vamos manter a mente aberta, pessoal, e nos preparar para entrarmos na zona do 'nonsense'._

_Obs 2: Essa versão 2 contém mais SPOILER do que a primeira. Tanto de One Piece, quanto dos outros animes. Só para deixar de sobre-aviso_

_Obs 3: Meus queridos leitores, há um recado para vocês no rodapé. Por favor, leiam._

* * *

**Crossovers Estranhos Vs 2.0**

* * *

'Então, ninja-san, eu ouvi que você gosta _muito _de livros?'

'Éh...Pode-se dizer que sim."

**Nico Robin **e **Hatake Kakashi **(Naruto) - sobre conteúdo literário (de história antiga à erótica)

* * *

'Eu que sempre achei que, ser meio rena/meio humano com um nariz azul era esquisito...Está _definitivamente _na hora de rever meus conceitos! o.o'

**Chopper **- sobre **Sadaharu **(cachorro alienígena gigante, de Gintama) e **Elisabeth **(criatura alienígena não-idetinficável, de Gintama) - sobre _o que diabos há com esses mascotes de anime_? o.õ

* * *

'São pessoas como _você_ que tornam meu trabalho mais difícil!'

O shinigami **Ryuuku **(Death Note) - sobre **Brook**

* * *

'Concordamos _totalmente_! òó'

**Gotei 13** (Bleach) - sobre **Brook**

* * *

'Ele é tão _lindo_! $.$'

**Nami** - sobre **Byakuya** (Bleach) - sobre golpe do baú

* * *

'Então, eu soube que vocês estão recrutando pessoal.'

'É verdade. O que você faz?'

_'Fumaça_.'

'Bem vindo ao clube, digo...liga!'

**Smoker **e **Superman** - sobre entrar para a **liga da JUSTIÇA**

* * *

'Cale a boca, herbívoro, ou vou _mordê-lo até a morte_.'

'Ele é um fofo, não é? *.*'

**Nico Robin** - sobre **Hibari Kyouya **(Hitman Reborn)

* * *

'Sou uma personagem super-saudável, espadachim, e com um amigo/rival que, fuma mais do que uma chaminé.'

'Eu também! 8D'

**Roronoa Zoro **e **Yamamoto Takeshi **(Hitman Reborn) - sobre coincidências 'Shounem JUMP'

* * *

'Eu sou daqueles caras pavio-curto, eu fumo, e tenho que conviver com uma criatura irritante que, é o banimento da minha existência.'

'_Nem me fale_!'

**Gokudera Hayato **(Hitman Reborn) e **Sanji** - sobre simpatia pela vida fu... de cada um.

* * *

'Bando de reclamões! Eu sou um _espadachim fumante_! E, pelo menos, seus companheiros não vivem tentando acertar vocês com uma _bazuca!'_

**Hijikata Toushirou** (Gintama)- sobre considerar mudar-se para outro manga/anime

* * *

'Você está me dizendo que um garoto abraçou você, e que por causa disso, agora estão _casados_?'

'Sim.'

'Ha-haha-HAHAHAHAHA!'

**Rangiku Matsumoto** (Bleach) e **Boa Hancock **- sobre a anormal inocência de uma mulher gostosa em animes

* * *

'Minha espada corta o_ ferro_!'

'A minha corta _espíritos_! E quanto a sua, cara?'

'Ahm...ela mata pessoas? o.o'

**Roronoa Zoro, Kurosaki Ichigo **(Bleach) e **Yamamoto Takeshi **- sobre variedades no uso de uma espada

* * *

'Oi, Mihawk, o que você está- Aaaargh!'

**Taka no Me** - sobre não ser convidado (DE NOVO!)

* * *

'Então, esse tal de Madara é o misterioso líder, de um misterioso clã, que todos pensavam que estava misteriosamente morto.'

'Isso.'

'E, aí, ele formou essa misteriosa organização chamada Akatsuki, que quer tirar essas misteriosas criaturas dos seus rabos...'

'Ei! òó'

'...E usá-las para despertar outra misteriosa criatura, e por um misterioso olho na lua, para ele poder dominar o mundo..._misteriosamente_?'

'Isso, isso, você entendeu! O que eu devo fazer?'

'Eu digo que você deve ir lá, e _chutar o misterioso traseiro de Uchiha Madara_.'

'Boa idéia! xD'

**Uzumaki Naruto** (Naruto) e **Monkey D. Luffy **- sobre salvar o dia.

* * *

'Eu sou um, totalmente excelente, membro da mafia! E, no futuro, meu filhote vai ser o _Poderoso Chefão_!'

'Eu sou um, totalmente excelente, líder do Exército Revolucionário! E, no futuro, meu filhote vai _mudar o mundo_!'

'Eu sou um, totalmente excelente, ninja! E, no futuro, meu filhote vai o presiden-eeer, digo...meu filhote vai ser o _líder da vila_!'

'Eu sou um, totalmente excelente, Shinigami! E, no futuro, meu filhote vai ser...Hum...'

'...Um _totalmente excelente Shinigami_?'

'Hum...Yeah! Isso aí!'

Silêncio

'...Eu acho.'

**Sawada Iemitsu **(Hitman Reborn), **Monkey D. Dragon**, **Yondaime **(Naruto),** Kurosaki Isshin **(Bleach) - sobre paternidade de anime - sobre o futuro

* * *

'Oi, oi! Eu sou um, totalmente excelente, Rei dos Piratas! E, no futuro, meu filhote será-'

'Do que você está falando, homem? Seu filho _não_ é a personagem principal!'

'Por isso que ele morreu.'

'óò'

**Pais àcima **e **Gol D. Roger **- sobre exclusão da sociedade dos pais de protagonistas

* * *

'O que eu gosto mais em Na-na-Naruto-kun, é sua determinação para nunca desistir!'

'Eu amo os olhos frios do Sasuke-kuuuuuun!'

'Eu amo Tsuna-san porque ele é gentil, e cuida de todos nós.'

'Eu amo Luffy porque..._ele estica_.'

**Hyuuga Hinata**, **Haruno Sakura** (Naruto), **Haru** (Hitman Reborn) e **Boa Hancock **- sobre razões para amar um cara.

* * *

'Por favor, contrata a gente! Meu _sonho _é ser pirata desde criança. Um dia, eu vou encontrar o famoso tesouro _One Pack_!'

**Sakata Gintoki** (Gintama) - sobre fazer idiotas (e extremamente divertidas) referências de One Piece em seu próprio anime

* * *

'Você tem um macaco?'

'Não.'

'Papagaio?'

'Hum...Não.'

'Um tapa olho?'

'...Não'

'Perna de pau? _Diz que tem perna de pau_!'

'Serve de borracha?'

'QUE DIABO! Você NÃO é um pirata!'

**Jack Sparrow** (Piratas do Caribe) - sobre absurda 'pirataria' nos animes

* * *

'Eu ainda não entendo porque vocês, meninos, estão com tanto medo de comer esse chocolate, que eu fiz com tanto_ amor_. Olhem esse cavalheiro, ele _adora_!'

**Bianchi **(Hitman Reborn) - sobre 'Poison Cooking' - sobre **Magellan**. xD

* * *

'Caras, eu não entendo vocês. Um quer se fundir com uma pedra. O outro matou o amigo para ganhar um poder, que faz você sentir uma grande, enorme, DOR! Qual é a de vocês, seus _masoquistas_?'

'E assim falou o homem, cujo _hobby_ é colecionar olhos. Sério, cara, _olhos_! Isso é -Eeeeew! - nojento!'

**Sousuke Aizen** (Bleach), **Uchiha Madara **(Naruto) e **Marshall D. Teach **- sobre excentricidades dos vilões

* * *

'Claro, porque se você for, não um vilão estiloso, mas, simplesmente, mais um personagem secundário de anime, não te chamariam de "excêntrico", te chamariam de_ louco_!

'E _pervertido_!'

**Jiraya **(Naruto), **Kuririn **(DBZ), **Yamcha **(DBZ) e **Dr. Shamall **(Hitman Reborn) - sobre as loucu-quero dizer..._excentricidades _das personagens secundárias

* * *

'...!'

'...òó!'

'...ÒÓ!'

**Monkey D. Luffy**, **Goku **(DBZ) e **Kagura **(Gintama) - sobre quem vai comer mais

* * *

'Eu _torturei _meu irmão psicologicamente.'

'Eu _matei _meu irmão mais velho.'

'Eu _isolei _meu irmão do mundo _numa prisão de pedra_, que inundava com a maré.'

'Eu... _cuspi _na cara do meu irmãozinho quando a gente se conheceu.'

'Seu _malvado_!'

'O.O'

**Uchiha Itachi**, **Uchiha Sasuke **(Naruto), **Saga de Gêmeos **(Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e **Portgas D. Ace **- sobre acusar Ace de ser um 'malvado!'

* * *

'E assim, o _Sr. Fantástico_, com a ajuda de _Gaara do Deserto_, _Edward Mãos de Tesoura _e _Aquaman_, vai ao quartel da marinha, para salvar seu irmão, Ace, a _Tocha Humana_, de sua iminente execução.'

**Narrador de One Piece **- sobre confusão quanto ao time 'Vamos resgatar Ace!'

* * *

'Oi, e quanto a mim, hein? HELL WINK!'

**Ivankoff** - sobre ter sido excluído do time 'Vamos resgatar Ace!'

* * *

'Então, vocês também estão aqui para ver o show de mágica?'

'Mágica? O.õ'

'Não somos mágicos, somos _ilusionistas_!'

'Posso contar o "Mirage Tempo" como ilusão? xD'

**Roronoa Zoro**, **Uchiha Itachi**, **Rokudo Mukuro **(Hitman Reborn) e **Nami **- sobre técnicas de mági-eeer...ilusionismo.

* * *

'OMG! Você consegue esticar _aquilo _também?'

'...Sim?'

'*.*'

**Sa-chan **(Gintama) e **Luffy **- sobre troca de interesse amoroso

* * *

'Bombas das bocas...nas minhas mãos, hun!'

'Bombas de caca de nariz!'

'Hum..._Dinamites_?'

'Sério, cara, você não tem estilo _algum_, hun!'

**Deidara **(Naruto), **Mr.5** e **Gokudera Hayato **- sobre artefatos explosivos

* * *

'Que diabos! Você tem _bocas nas mãos_, e você uma _meleca explosiva_! É esquisito e nojento!'

**Gokudera Hayato **- sobre não se conformar com o absurdo

* * *

'Bem, nesta sala, como _minoria-não-estilosa_, você vai entender que _você _é o esquisito!'

**Gokudera Hayato** - Ah, desiste Gokudera-kun

* * *

'Oi, pára de roubar minha _voz_, e meu estilo espadachim!'

Silêncio

'Ou fala você, ou falo eu!'

'Ta bem, eu falo!'

'Pára de roubar a minha-Aaaaargh! Você é _insano_!'

**Roronoa Zoro **e** Hijikata Toushirou **(Gintama) - sobre terem o mesmo dublador

* * *

Essa cena aconteceu no segundo episódio de One Piece. Aparentemente, alguém achou Zoro amarrado no poste...antes de Luffy

'Oi, você com a bazuca na mão, pode me soltar? To apertado.'

'Não posso.'

'Por que não?'

'Você me lembra meu -_muito _odiado- vice-comandante.'

'Não me interessa quem eu te lembro, ou não!'

'E a voz é igualzinha! De jeito nenhum eu solto você. To indo embora.'

'Oi, volta aqui, homem da bazuca! Oooooi!'

**Okita Sougo **(Gintama) e **Roronoa Zoro **- sobre voz que perturba um sádico

* * *

'Vinte e nove anos.'

'Catorze.'

'Vocês são um _bando de esquisitões_. No meu anime, quando um cara tem cabelo da cor do vocês, significa que ele já é _avô_.'

**Hatake Kakashi**, **Allen Walker **(D. Gray Man) e **Monkey D. Garp **- sobre cabelos brancos

* * *

'No meu anime, quando um cara tem cabelo grisalho, significa que ele é _doido_.'

**Seiya de Pégaso** (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) - sobre **Saga de Gêmeos**

* * *

'PÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE!'

'Hahahahaha! Quer dizer que, pra _fazer gelo_, você tem que _dançar igual uma bailarina russa Tolstói_? Hua-hua-HUAHUAHUAHUAHHUAUHAHAUHA!³³³³³³'

'òó!'

**Hyoga de Cisne** (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e **Aokiji** - sobre máquinas de gelo. Porque a Akuma no Mi é muito mais eficiente, e menos embaraçosa

* * *

'Você bebe?'

'Siiiim! Hic!'

'Luta com uma espada?'

'Claro! E meu atirador _arrebenta_!'

'Legal, legal. Você tem um papagaio?'

'Não...Mas, tenho um macaco.'

'Óh, santo deus, eu finalmente achei um pirata _de verdade _nesse _bendito _anime!'

'E eu não tenho um braço.'

'Merda acontece, amigo.'

'...'

**Jack Sparrow** e **Shanks **- sobre verdadeira pirataria

* * *

'Por que o rum _sempre _acaba?'

'Aqui. Toma meu saquê!'

**Jack Sparrow** e **Shanks **- sobre amizade

* * *

'E daí que você chama um monte de baleias? Aposto que não consegue chamar o _monstro do lago Ness'_

'...'

**Aquaman **e **Jimbei **- sobre telepatia aquática

* * *

'Seu irmão me disse que, ele pode esticar _todas_ as partes do corpo. Já que você é feito de fogo, você também pode transformar _aquela_ parte, certo? Então, aqui vai a pergunta: Como você transa com uma garota, _sem_ queimá-la?'

'O.O'

**Portgas D. Ace** e **Matsumoto Rangiku **- sobre acusar um pobre pirata de queimar suas amantes na hora H

* * *

'Kairouseki... _Algemas de Kairouseki_. Essa é a resposta.'

**Kuzan Aokiji** - sobre se intrometer na conversa estranha acima

* * *

'Você tem seios grandes. Quer sair comigo?'

'Só se você levar as tais algemas de Kaienseki'

'Kairouseki.'

'Foi o que eu disse.'

**Matsumoto Rangiku** e **Kuzan Aokiji **- sobre usar o que há de mais tecnológico na marinha, como utilidades de sex shop

* * *

'Sex Shop? _Algemas_? 8D'

'Vendo elas por 100.000 Berris!'

'Fechado!'

**Sa-chan** (Gintama) e **Nami** - sobre capitalismo

* * *

'Esse bando de _maníacos sexuais_! Vou mandar um _Pacifista, _e explodir todos eles! òó'

**Dr. Vegapunk** - sobre revolta contra a perversão da ciência

* * *

'Hey, você vai comer isso?'

'É _claro _que vou!òó'

**Monkey D. Luffy** e **Kagura**- sobre _fome óbvia_

* * *

'Hah, desviei de novo! Desiste, projeto de gótico, você _nunca _vai me pegar.'

'Ah, seu maldito! Pára de ficar _mexendo a sombra_! Assim não dá pra roubá-la!'

**Geko Moria **e **Nara Shikamaru **(Naruto) - sobre as (in)conveniências do jutsu de manipulação das sombras

* * *

'Meu pássaro consegue dizer meu nome. E ele_ canta_.'

'Bem, meu pássaro tem melhor senso de direção do que o_ Zoro_!'

'...'

**Hibari Kyouya** e **Monkey D. Luffy **- sobre _Hibird _e _Southbird _- sobre discussão inútil

* * *

_'Midori nananana Namimori nooooooooo_!'(1)

_'Jiiiiiooooooou! Jiiiiiiiiooooou_!'

**Hibird **(Hitman Reborn) e **Southbird **- sobre Karaoke

* * *

'Macaco estúpido'

'Emo estúpido.'

'Idiota.'

'Emo.'

'Ignorante.'

'Sharingan!'

'_Sharingan_ não é insulto òó!'

'Óh? Não? Então..._Byakugan_!8D'

'o.õ'

**Uchiha Sasuke** e **Monkey D. Luffy** - sobre a arte de insultar

* * *

'Você é mais idiota que o Naruto...Não. Mas, ainda é um idiota.'

'Ah é? Bem, pelo menos, a personagem serpente do meu anime é a _mulher mais bonita do mundo_, e me _ama_! E quanto aquele cara, o tal de _Orochimaru_. Hãn? Hãn?

Silêncio

_'Eu não gosto de você ¬¬'_

**Uchiha Sasuke** e **Monkey D. Luffy **(em momento _extremamente _OOC) - sobre a arte de insultar Vs 2.0

* * *

'Uau, caras, vocês são _horríveis _fazendo robôs!'

**Franky** - sobre robôs em Hitman Reborn - prestes a ter seu traseiro chutado (e metralhado) pela máfia

* * *

'Hum, hum... Mas, os tais _anés Vongola _são muito...chiques!'

**Franky** - sobre tentativa vã de defender seu traseiro metálico dos mafiosos

* * *

'Esse aqui ainda tem que crescer, mas, já vi que_ também é lindo_! $.$

**Nami **- sobre **Ciel Phantomhive **(Kuroshitsuji) - (ainda) sobre golpe do baú

* * *

'Meu filho me matou quando ele tinha 13 anos. Pobrezinho...'

'Eu morri no parto, e o pai do meu filhote enfiou um monstro nele.'

'Eu também morri no parto...depois de segurar meu bebê por vinte meses!'

'Cruzes! Doeu meu _útero _só de _ouvir_!'

**Uchiha Mikoto**, **Uzumaki Kushina **(Naruto)e **Portgas D. Rouge** - sobre sina das mães nos animes

* * *

'Herbívoro'

'Lixo'

'Idiota'

'Marimo'

'Ero-cook'

**Hibari**, **Xanxus**, **Sasuke**, **Sanji **e **Zoro **- sobre apelidos carinhosos

* * *

'Eu sou deus, estou construindo uma arma de destruição em massa e, um dia, vou _dominar o mundo_!'

'Eu sou um deus e, um dia, vou eliminar todos os criminosos com meu _caderninho_...E vou _dominar o mundo_.'

'Só falta isso aqui para eu _dominar todos os universos pararelos que existem_.'

'Eu sou um almirante e, um dia, vou _executar aquele Monkey D. Luffy_!'

'Cara, que diabo?'

'Você não tem um _pingo _de ambição...'

'Trágico'

'...'

**Pein **(Naruto), **Yamagami Raito **(Death Note),** Byakuran **(Hitman Reborn) e **Almirante Akainu Sakazuki **- sobre vilanias,e megalomanias em geral

* * *

'No meu tempo, a gente usava espada para coisas inúteis como _cortar cabeças_. Aqui, vocês usam ela para 'matar' coisas como _aço _e _diamante_.'

'São nessas horas que eu me sinto um _N00B'_

**Sasaki Kojiro** e **Myamoto Musahi** (Vagabond, o mangá; Musashi, o livro)-sobre **Zoro **e **Mihawk **- sobre o samurai dos tempos modernos (2)

* * *

(1) Eu, definitivamente, não sei a musiquinha toda do Hibird. Sendo essa uma fic nonsense, optei pelo famoso 'nananana'. Aka: 'embromation'. xD

(2) Esses caras, _Kojiro _e _Musashi _realmente existiram. Foram dois samurais, rivais, se enfrentaram em duelo, e têm uma estátua deles, até hoje, na ilha onde ocorreu o duelo: _Ganryuujima_. São tão famosos que já ganharam mangá, livros, filmes, novelas e aparecem nos videogames. Vocês, provavelmente, os conhecem. Viram? _Moon também é cultura! xD_

* * *

_Olá, galerinha!_

**_Bem, o tal 'recado' do rodapé é este: 'Crônicas não acabou E não está parada!' Mil perdões. Eu vou terminar a fic, mas, estou completamente sem previsão. A verdade é, que eu tinha até o último capítulo pronto, mas, como Oda vive mostrando novidades no manga, eu resolvi mudar tudo. E, tal mudança me levou ao bloqueio DE NOVO. Mas, prometi pra mim mesma que vou terminá-la, e eu cumpro o que prometo! Amo 'Crônicas'. Ela é um verdadeiro desafio para mim, tão acostumada a escrever humor. Enfim. Recado dado_**

_Falando sobre o capítulo: Muitas coisas permaneceram, tipo, nosso amado, idolatrado, salve, salve, Jack Sparrow! E novidades também: destaque para o anime **Gintama**. Esse é O ANIME! E eu, altamente, recomendo a todos aqueles que procuram rir...MUITO. Quem conhece, sabe do que eu estou falando! Gintama virou meu favorito, meu xodó. Os amantes de One Piece que me perdoem, mas, comédia é fundamental. xDDD_

_E, só pra deixar mais ainda na vontade, o seyuu (dublador) do Zoro é o mesmo dublador do Hijikata, lá em Gintama. No primeiro episódio, já da pra reconhecer a voz. _

_Outro anime que eu recomendo, para quem não viu ainda, é **Kuroshitsuji**. Ainda estou no episódio 6, mas, ainda não enjoei. E, como enjôo das coisas rápido, significa que ele é legal. xD É muito bom, e curtinho, vale a pena conferir._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que consegui fazer a Versão 2 'pior' do que a primeira. xD Enfim. Reviews, e digam suas favoritas!_

Ja ne ^^

**Moon**


	9. Enquanto isso, no Moby Dick

One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos são de Eiichiro Oda. Hail! Hail!

* * *

**Enquanto isso, no Moby Dick...**

* * *

Marshal D. Teach, _o futuro maior filho da p... que esse mundo já viu_, ahem, estava andando calmamente por um dos corredores do imenso Moby Dick, e acabou passando em frente a uma das portas; era o quarto do comandante da primeira divisão, Marco.

-Eu to falando, Marco, o meu é maior.

- O quê? Ace, você está _cego_, é? O meu é _obviamente _maior.

Sons de zíperes se abrindo.

-Oh, você estava certo.- a voz de Ace soava incrivelmente razoável- O seu é maior.

-Eu te disse.

-Mas, o meu é mais grosso.

Teach quase morre sufocado ao se engasgar com a torta de cereja- _o que seria uma sorte grande para todo o mundo_, mas, prosseguindo...

-Não importa a grossura. O maior é aquele que tem mais alcance.

-O mais grosso penetra mais fundo.

"Oh, deus."- pensou o Marshall, perturbado com aquelas informações.

- Talvez devêssemos mostrar ao oyaji, sabe?- essa era voz de Ace

-De jeito nenhum! Você não vai encher o velhote com tamanha futilidade.

-Isso NÃO é futilidade. É o orgulho de um homem! _Não olhe pra mim como se eu fosse um retardado, Marco_. Mas, você está certo. O velho não teria o que dizer sobre isso. O dele é tão GRANDE. Seria uma vergonha pra gente. Tipo, _totalmente _fora do nosso alcance.

Teach engasgou novamente. "Oyaji? Isso é simplesmente..._Eeeeeeeew_!"

-Sabe de uma coisa?- disse Ace, decidido- Eu acho que vou te mostrar como o meu é melhor, agora mesmo.

- Fica à vontade. Eu acho que você vai perceber que não tem usado o seu muito, por isso está enferrujado.

-_Enferrujado_? Você conseguiu, Marco, você conseguiu! Eu vou enfiar essa coisa tão dentro do seu...

'PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!'

Primeiro e Segundo comandantes estavam prestes a iniciar uma apaixonada-_ luta com facões_. O de Marco era maior, o de Ace mais grosso. Porém, haviam sido sumariamente interrompidos por um atônito Marshall D. Teach.

-Teach?- Ace perguntou, incerto

-Oh, eu acho que me perdi! Zehahahaha!

Bateu a porta afoito, e saiu correndo dali.

"É isso aí. Nada mais de esperas. Essa noite eu _com certeza _vou roubar a Yami Yami no Mi de Satchi e deixar esses _malucos _pra trás."

* * *

Oie!

Antes de mais nada, sei que estou em dívida com esse querido fandom. Sim, estou finalmente voltando à ativa. A parte ruim, é que ainda estou BLOQUEADA com a relação a 'Crônicas'. Eu quero fazer algo legal e, ouso dizer, até mais profundo de se ler. Só que agora...nada muito parecido com isso está saindo da minha mente. Vide esta conversa estranha àcima. Bem, vamos falar do capítulo...

Eu finalmente arranjei um tempo para ver os episódios da saga Marineford e, por alguma razão, fiquei pensando como seria a vida no Moby Dick. E dessa vez, de uma perspectiva totalmente 'Marshal D. Teach'!xD É minha visão mais crack possível dos fatos, claro. Essas ambiguidades, e mentes sujas (xD) sempre produzem boas cenas de comédia. E eu não posso abrir mão delas. 8D Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado de mais essa one-shot infame!^^ Confesso que sou melhor nisso do que em dramas. x.x

Reviews, por favor? Vocês são meu controle de qualidade! O máximo de qualidade que o nonsense pode ter.

Saudades de escrever One Piece... xD

Ja ne

**Moon**


	10. Prison Break

**_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos ao nosso amado Eiichiro Oda-sensei!_

* * *

**

Prison Break

* * *

Isso não era uma vergonha, o usuário da Moku Moku no Mi pensava- olhando das barras da cela para as algemas de kairouseki em seus pulsos.

Não, não era uma vergonha.

'ROOOOONC!'

Isso era absolutamente- como diz o vice-almirante Garp- _disparatado_!

-Oi, acorda, pirata!

Smoker acredita que _alguém lá em cima _tenha uma espécie de _problema _contra ele. Ele precisou cutucar o garoto sardento, que roncava, cinco vezes antes que dito garoto, finalmente, resolvesse despertar. Mas, primeiro, vamos explicar porque um capitão da Marinha está dividindo uma cela com um_ pirata do Barba Branca_, vamos?

Houve uma perseguição. Contudo, Smoker não estava atrás de Ace, como da última vez. O maldito apenas...surgiu em seu caminho, como da última vez. Dormindo em sua comida, como da última vez. E, só pra colocar a cereja no sorvete, Ace _também _era amigo daqueles piratas que fugiram de Smoker como o diabo foge da cruz...como da última vez. Não só perdera aqueles piratas de vista, como agora tinha que lhe dar com aquele...fardo flamejante.

Mas, tudo meio que saiu do controle quando o delegado da cidade decidiu prender aqueles dois "encrenqueiros". Smoker, logicamente, disse ao homem que tudo aquilo não passava de um grande mal entendido e que, de fato, o sorridente (Ace estava _sorrindo_) moreno era um pirata, e que ele era um oficial da marinha prestes a levá-lo em custódia.

Não podia estar mais embasbacado com a 'educada' resposta que recebeu.

-_Mal entendido, meu rabo_! Acha que eu nasci ontem? Você é o sétimo _comodoro _que eu prendo essa semana!

Já devia saber que, numa ilhota isolada dessas, tanto seu título quanto o do pirata não valiam de nada.

O fato de que Hiken no Ace ria às suas custas, como um macaco enlouquecido, também não ajudava. E, para piorar, o delegado cancelou a última refeição do dia. Punição devido a súbita tentativa de homicídio em plena delegacia. Smoker havia voado no pescoço de Ace, depois que o D. disse algo nas linhas de 'Não deixe o sabonete cair.'.

Smoker ia arrancar aquele sorrisinho à força depois.

Vendo o marinheiro fumegando (ainda que não literalmente) de raiva, Ace decidiu agradá-lo um pouco- assim o comodoro não o estrangularia enquanto estivesse dormindo, pois é.

-Você sabe que, eu só estou esperando cair a noite para roubar as chaves e tirar a gente daqui, não sabe?

O quê³³³³³³³³³³³?

-Você vai...libertar um marinheiro?

-E por que não?- deu um risinho- Esse é o lado bom da pirataria. Enquanto você não tem escolha, se não me prender, eu tenho poder pra decidir se eu te mato, ou não.

Silêncio.

-Não se preocupe, capitão. Eu vou libertar você, também.

Smoker apenas bufou- não é como se estivesse em posição de argumentar.

-Você me lembra o seu irmão.

-Sério?- Ace exclamou, iluminado

-Não estou te elogiando, seu retardado! Vocês dois são insuportáveis, isso é tudo.

-Haha, acho que isso é inevitável.

-E como você acha que vai se livrar das algemas?

-Derretendo elas com meu poder Mera Mera, é claro.

-Oh.

Aí, a ficha caiu.

-Mas, que porra, Portgas? Como _eu _fui terminar nas _algemas de kairouseki _e _você _não?

A verdade, é que o delegado havia aparecido bem na hora em que Smoker havia acabado de ativar sua Logia, e Ace não.

-Porque eu sou 'apenas um garoto perdido e você um fora-da-lei perigoso'?- disse o 'garoto perdido', parafraseando o antipático delegado

-Portgas...

Ace sabia que mais uma palavra faria com que esse homem o perseguisse até o fim do mundo. Mas, inferno, ele era um homem que não vivia com arrependimentos. E ele, definitivamente, se arrependeria eternamente se deixasse essa passar. Por isso, cerrou os olhos e levou às mãos algemadas ao peito dramaticamente.

-Não se preocupe, taisa..._No fim, a justiça prevalecerá_.

* * *

_Oie, almas piratas!xD_

_Passei aqui rapidinho para deixar esta idéia que me ocorreu ontem, depois de assistir um filme de prisão. u.u Pois é, minha segunda cena de prisão nessa fic. xD Essa fic NÃO é yaoi. Mas, se muita gente interpreta yaoi a partir do mangá, podem interpretar da fic também. Eu não ligo. n.n Eu tava pensando em fazer uma cena de prisão entre Smoker e Luffy, mas, lembrei que isso já aconteceu na saga de Alabasta. E como o Ace é irmão do Luffy, e também um D, acho que deu certo a adaptação. xP_

_E porque eu adoro o Ace. E Smoker é um dos mais divertidos em fics assim. Vide o capítulo com Garp. =P_

_Pois é. Mais uma conversa estranha pra levantar os ânimos, pessoal! Principalmente, o meu. u.u Reviews, please?_

_Ja ne_

**Moon**


End file.
